warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Loners
Want to join Loners & Rogues? Just fill out the character's name, appearance, gender, character (optional), family (optional), and history (optional) and you'll be all set! Just wait for a Staff member to approve you and afterwards, you can begin roleplaying, add them to the list, and make the character's page! Remember to always use a new heading when you ask to join! hazel fuzz grumps (they are a group together) hazel :appearance: soft-furred cream she-cat :rank: rogue fuzz :appearance: ginger tabby tom :rank:rogue grumps :appearance: gray and white tom :rank:rogue -- 09:46, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Approved, same as MoonClan. 09:52, February 17, 2019 (UTC) againnnnnnnnnnnnnnn two loners Alyx :Appearance: black smoke she-cat :Rank: loner Artemas :Appearance: red smoke tom :Rank: loner Alecsandra :Appearance: pale gray she-cat :Rank: loner -- 13:58, February 17, 2019 (UTC) : Accepted; just make sure you create their pages before roleplay them. Also, be sure that you can handle how many characters you're requesting - you have to be able to rp them at some stage of the month. 20:24 Sun Feb 17 2019 09:05 Wed Feb 20 2019 work work :name: angelica :appearance: light ginger tabby w/ lynx points :rank: rogue :gender: female :character: the shy girl of the group, more laidback and domestic, sweet, knows how to warm up to everyone, hates being center of attention. she can get very passive-aggressive and jealous however. also kinda naive :family: sisters: eliza and peggy, father: philip, mother: catherine :name: eliza :appearance: ginger tabby w/ lynx points :rank: rogue :gender: female :character: that one girl you do not mess with, aggressive, has an rbf, fiery personality, spunky, sarcastic, overprotective of her siblings and her mate :family: sisters: angelica, peggy, mate: alexander :name: peggy :apperance: dark ginger tabby w/ lynx points :rank: rogue :character: witty, clever, smart, that one popular girl that seems talented in everything. fiery, knows how to make others like her, always loves the center of attention :family: sisters: angelica, eliza, mate: laurens i'm not ripping off the characters lol WERK WERK go ahead star 20:45, 02/20/2019 willow want to be a rouge name: willow apperance: small light gray tabby she- cat with white paws daughter: blossom son: mud character: outgoing very shy does not want to be told what to do mate: unknown Willowstep21 (talk) 17:31, March 1, 2019 (UTC) Sure, go ahead and make the page before roleplaying. 07:06, March 13, 2019 (UTC) yayWillowstep12 (talk) 12:52, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Blackberry, Storm, and Basil Blackberry (main character of all three) Gender: Female Rank: Rouge Role: Villain Appearance: Densely furred tortoiseshell with a bushy tail and mint eyes. History: She wants to get revenge on her mother. She doesn't know what clan her mother is so she plots against every Clan. It all started at 4 moons when her mother took her own of camp. She didn't explain what they were doing. She didn't even speak the Blackberry. She led her so far out she couldn't find her way back to camp. She made her last interaction with her daughter; a swat in the face. Then she turned, spat, and left. Blackberry had to live on her own. Just a few moons later, she had a dream: A blurry version of her mother. The figure said, "Learn pain. Learn from pain. Make it a storm.". She thought it was a prophecy of her inner villain. At 14 moons, she joined a very small rogue group and stills plots against the Clans. Personality: She wants to revenge on the Clans like she's never revenged before, but she does have a good heart. She feels bad for hurting some cats and actually does feel sympathy for most cats. She loves water and sunlight. She proves not to be so awful. She still attacks other cats. Her goal is to make the Clans submissive toward her so that they pay attention and notice her. Her revenge: to find her mother and kill her. Family: Mother: Whiteleap Father: Unknown Sibling(s): brother: Geronimo Storm: Gender: Male Rank: Rogue Role: Villain Appearance: Sleek gray tom with green eyes. History: unknown Personality: Leader of a rouge group, he'll do anything for his crush, Blackberry. He helps her revenge on the Clans. He is bold and selfish. He isn't necessarily evil, but he is basically Blackberry's sock puppet. Basil: Gender: Male Rank: Rouge Role: Passive Villian Appearance: Small white tom with tiny black spots and light green eyes. History: Unknown Personality: He is small and weak and wimpy. He's always pushed around by Storm. He doesn't do anything Storm doesn't tell him to do. All he can think about is fear. He hopes some cat will stop Storm. Midnight Frost Snow Leopard (talk) 05:52, July 20, 2019 (UTC)Midnight Frost Snow Leopard